1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image display devices provided with a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widespread among projectors, television receivers, and similar image display devices are image display devices provided with a liquid crystal panel. However, since liquid crystals are of low-level responsiveness, the moving-picture display properties of such image display devices are not high-level. For example, problems such as occurrence of after-images arise in such image display devices. In order to solve such problems, overdrive has been proposed, in which with respect to a pixel whose gradation value in the current frame to be displayed has changed from the gradation value of its immediately preceding frame, a voltage having a change amount greater than that of the voltage corresponding to the gradation value in the current frame (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2616652 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-189232)).